Sorte bate na porta, mas trás incertezas
by CatchingStar
Summary: Ecklie precisa de quatros dos csi’s para ajudar numa investigação, e acaba deixando sara e grissom sozinho para resolver um caso fora de cidade. contem linguagem explicita
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** A sorte bate na porta, mas trás consigo certas incertezas

**Disclaimers:** Os personagens pertencem a CBS

**A/N:** alguns capitulos contém linguagem para maiores de 18 anos

**

* * *

**

Grissom estava lendo um documento de trabalho quando Ecklie adentrou em sua sala.

"Preciso lhe falar" disse ele.

"Você não bate?!" Questionou Grissom.

"Preciso que você me empreste seu pessoal" falou Ecklie, ignorando o comentário.

Grissom levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e o encarou.

"Para que você precisa?"

"Três homicídios. Todo meu pessoal já está trabalhando, mas mesmo assim preciso de mais gente. Se não fosse importante, nem teria me dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui".

"Por que não estou sabendo disso?"

"Porque ocorreu antes do seu turno"

"Ok. Quem você quer"

"Willows, Brown e mais dois: Você escolhe."

"Você só pode estar brincando! Não posso emprestar todo o meu pessoal!"

"A menos que você queira que eu diga ao secretário, que você se recusa a fornecer especialistas para a resolução deste caso – o que vai pegar mal para o laboratório e, especialmente para você - é bom decidir logo. E dê graças a deus que vai poder ficar com um para te ajudar".

"_Não acredito nisso!"_ Exclamou grissom para si. "Só um para ficar comigo..." repetiu pensativo.

Grissom já tinha uma pessoa em mente, mas gostava de irrita o chefe do turno da manhã. Assim como ele fazia.

"Não tenho a noite toda Grissom!" Exclamou Ecklie.

"Leve Greg e Nick" falou "_e eu finalmente vou poder ficar a sos com Sara_"

Ecklie já estava saindo da sala quando se virou e disse: "Espere um pouco. Não vou deixar você sozinho com a Sara".

"Greg precisa de mais experiência em campo... e como você disse: eu decido!" falou grissom se levantando. "E melhor eu ir avisá-los dessa mudança" – completou.

Os demais csi's estavam conversando na sala de descanso, quando Grissom adentrou a sala seguido de Ecklie.

"Isso não pode ser boa coisa!" sussurrou Greg para Nick, que acenou concordando.

"Pessoal, tenho um comunicado a fazer: Hoje e nos próximos dias, quatro de vocês vão ajudar o Ecklie a resolver alguns homicídios".

"Quatro!?"Exclamou Catherine.

"Tenho certeza que você não é surda, Willows" falou Ecklie.

Grissom olhou para ele reprovando o comentário.

"O outro ficara comigo!"

"Tem certeza que vai dar certo?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Vai ter que dar!" Respondeu Grissom. "Dito isso, Catherine, Warrick, Greg e... Nick. Peguem suas coisas e vão se preparar."

Todos se entreolharam e depois voltaram seus olhares para Sara. Que parecia mais surpresa do que todos.

"Não demorem!" Falou Ecklie saindo.

Um a um, os "escolhidos" foram deixando a sala. Com exceção de Catherine que agüentava o temperamento de Ecklie, os demais não gostavam nada de ter que fazer tudo o que ele mandava. Mesmo quieto e distante, Grissom era muito melhor como chefe. Ela encarou Grissom e, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer comentário (bom ou ruim) sobre a decisão, ele disse:

"É melhor você ir logo!"

"Tem certeza que não é melhor eu ir com Ecklie?" Perguntou Sara, assim que a companheira saiu.

"Não vou arriscar perder uma csi!" respondeu ele seriamente.

Sara tinha um temperamento forte e mais de uma vez Ecklie veio falar com ele sobre o comportamento dela para com ele, sempre pedindo que a demitisse. Mas até agora grissom tinha conseguido contornar a situação. Se ela estourasse com ele desta vez, Grissom não tinha certeza se poderia ajudar.

Mesmo conhecendo Grissom há muito tempo, ela ainda se surpreendia, ou melhor, ficava chocada com suas respostas. Grissom a viu dando dois passos para trás, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo para dizer ela, para consertar o que tinha feito, uma moça apareceu na sala, trazendo um recado. Era um novo caso: homicídio na pousada Walker Lake. Ele agradeceu e olhou para Sara.

"Recebemos um novo caso"

"Ok" respondeu ela.

"É melhor fazermos as malas, pois acho que vamos passar alguns dias no hotel fazenda enquanto cuidamos disso".

Sara acenou concordando e foi embora. "Se ele quiser falar mais alguma coisa, ele que ligue!" Esbravejou ela em silêncio. Grissom olhou para a mesa chateado e depois foi para sua sala. Ele teve certeza - pelo fato de Sara não ter olhado na cara dele ao sair - que mais uma vez tinha falado a coisa errada sem querer.

Ela chegou em casa enfurecida. Abriu a porta do armário, jogou a mala em cima da cama, e foi tirando as roupas que poderia precisar.

"Você foi uma idiota ao achar que ele poderia responder de forma simpática!" Exclamou. "e claro que é mais importante não perder uma csi do que viajar só os dois. Droga grissom!"

Eles estavam se entendendo já fazia algumas semanas: conversavam sobre muitas coisas, chegaram até a ir almoçar um dia, mas nada de mais tinha acontecido. Só o fato de estarem mais próximos já deixava Sara contente. Mas, Grissom sabia como estragar tudo!

"_Por que eu tinha que amar você Grissom?! Dói tanto!"_

Enquanto isso, no laboratório, Grissom ligou para a pousada para saber detalhes de hospedagem, depois para o xerife que cuidava do caso e por fim, para Catherine;

"Sou eu. Como estão as coisas?"

"Complicadas" respondeu ela. "Alguém resolveu matar três pessoas, que estavam hospedadas em quartos diferentes, porém no mesmo andar do hotel. Os quartos estão totalmente de cabeças para o ar. Não é à toa que Ecklie precisou de mais gente."

"Entendo. Recebemos um caso fora de Vegas. O laboratório vai ficar em suas mãos".

" Minhas mãos?!" Exclamou ela.

"Você sabe que confio em você para cuidar de tudo na minha ausência".

"Agradeço a confiança mas... "

Antes mesmo de Catherine terminar a frase, Grissom disse que precisava desligar.

"As coisas não estão fáceis por aqui" disse ela desligando o celular. "Queria que de vez em quando ele me deixa terminar."

Depois disso, Grissom foi para casa arrumar as malas. Finalmente ia ficar sozinho com sara.

Isso sem dúvida era maravilhoso, mas naquele momento ele não sorria. Pisara mais uma vez na bola. "_Por que você não disse a verdade?_" Questionou-se. Para tentar se acalmar e dormir um pouco antes da viagem, Grissom foi tomar um banho bem quente e tentar não pensar no que havia acontecido uma hora antes.

No dia seguinte, os dois se encontraram por volta das nove da manhã, em frente ao laboratório. Grissom ficou surpreso ao ver que Sara trouxera apenas uma mala e a sua bolsa.

"_Econômica! Eu gostei disso!" _pensou ele. "Já arrumei todas as coisas no porta-malas, deixando espaço para sua bagagem" falou.

"Está certo".

Ela encaixou sua bagagem e entrou no carro.

Durante o percurso, eles trocaram poucas palavras. Grissom não sabia o que dizer e Sara não estava disposta a ouvir. Quando ele olhava para ela, Sara olhava para fora do carro.

"_Eu não sei o que fazer com você Sara! Você é a única que consegue me deixar completamente sem ação!"_

"Se importa se eu ligar o rádio?" Perguntou ela, para acabar com aquele silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Não, pode ligar" Ele olhou mais uma vez para ela e voltou a prestar atenção na estrada. "_Queria não sentir o que eu sinto... Seria tão mais fácil para nós dois!" _

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que chegaram na pousada, grissom foi até a recepção.

"Boa tarde. Meu nome é Gil Grissom, trabalho no laboratório criminal de Las Vegas".

"Oi. Sou Meredith Monroe, a dona do pousada. Uma pena que vocês tiveram que vir aqui nessas circunstancias... nunca tinha ocorrido algo desse tipo antes".

"Entendo".

"Vocês vão querer um quarto ou dois?" perguntou ela vendo que uma jovem viera com ele.

Grissom olhou para Sara, que estava encostada no carro, observando a paisagem.

"Dois vai ser melhor." Disse ele. voltando o olhar para a dona do hotel

"Hum... Está bem. Siga-me".

A pousada tinha em torno de seis chalés duplos, espalhados em volta da casa principal, onde ficava a recepção, o restaurante e o quarto dos donos Os chalés eram feitos de madeira, com uma pequena varanda. Dentro dos quatros havia uma cama de casal, uma poltrona, um armário, um frigobar e uma bancada. No banheiro: duas pias, um chuveiro e em alguns, uma banheira de hidromassagem. (sara ficou com o último chalé disponível com banheira).

"Se precisarem de mim, estarei na recepção."

"Obrigado" disse ele.

Quando a moça se afastou, Sara perguntou:

"Por que você quis que arrumássemos tudo ao invés de já falar sobre o caso? Você não gosta de rodeios".

"_verdade, mas pensei que você iria preferir assim..."_

"A dona que insistiu quando me apresentei" respondeu ele

"Ah sim... Bom, não vou demorar" falou ela, entrando com a mala no quarto, e fechando a porta. Grissom ficou uns segundos parado em frente a porta de Sara, lamentando que as coisas estavam ruins entre ele.

Dez minutos depois, Sara saiu do quarto e encontrou Grissom sentado sobre o peitoril da varanda. Os dois então foram se encontraram a dona, que no momento estava conversando com o chefe da cozinha sobre o cardápio do almoço.

"Faça aquele grelhado com batata, sim" disse ela, os vendo se aproximar. O chefe voltou para a cozinha e ela foi até eles.

"Senhora, nós gostaríamos de saber exatamente o que aconteceu" falou grissom.

"Era por volta das nove da noite, quando fui bater no quarto do senhor Rodrigues, para saber se ele iria jantar, mas não houve resposta. Bati mais de uma vez e nada. Achei estranho e fui pegar uma cópia da chave que mantenho comigo, em caso de perda ou mesmo problemas. Quando abri a porta o achei caído no chão. Havia muito sangue".

"Vocês ouviram alguma coisa estranha?" Perguntou Sara.

"Não".

"E o que você fez depois de encontrá-lo?" Questionou ela.

"Conversei com meu marido sobre o que fazer e ele disse para chamarmos a policia. Inicialmente achei uma péssima idéia, pois poderia ser ruim para os negócios, mas ele me convenceu de chamar o xerife da cidade vizinha, que é um amigo da família e poderia ajudar sem fazer alarde".

"O senhor Hernandes" disse Grissom.

" Sim. Ele mesmo".

"Quando o xerife veio... o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Mostrei para ele a lista de hospedes e as datas de saída. Que serão daqui a quatro dias".

"_ótimo_! I_sso quer dizer que todos estarão aqui, enquanto estivermos tentando solucionar o caso"_pensaram os dois.

Grissom olhou para Sara, mas não disse nada

"Hernandes foi então verificar o quarto e chamou o legista" continuou a dona. "Ele examinou o corpo no quarto antes de levá-lo até o hospital, que não fica muito longe".

"Nós vamos falar com ele, mas por agora, gostaríamos de ir até a cena do crime" falou grissom.

A moça pegou a chave do chalé 1, que estava na gaveta e os levou até lá.

"Tranquei o quarto assim que o legista foi embora" disse ela.

Os dois csi's adentraram no quarto e notaram que o corpo estava ao lado direito da cama, pela forma como o sangue estava espalhado no chão. Realmente havia bastante. Sara e Grissom se entreolharam. A dona saiu, os deixando a vontade para trabalhar. Sara começou a fotografar o sangue no chão, a cama e as cômodas enquanto Grissom olhava tudo por cima.

"Seja quem for que o matou, fez somente isso" disse Grissom.

Com exceção do carpete onde o corpo tinha ficada, o resto parecia em ordem. Grissom avistou uma mala sobre a bancada e antes que ele dissesse algo, Sara se adiantou:

"Assim que eu terminar, vou analisar o conteúdo dessa maleta".

(Essa era uma das muitas vantagens de trabalhar com sara: na maioria das vezes ela sabia o que ele queria, antes mesmo dele falar alguma coisa).

Vendo que ela parecia ter tudo sobre controle, Grissom foi verificar a varanda e em volta do chalé. Só havia um jeito de deixar o quarto tão arrumado: não entrado no local. Grissom suspeitava que acharia algumas pegadas bastante úteis no jardim.

"Você está com fome?" Perguntou ele. ao se dar conta de que já passava das sete.

"Você está?" Perguntou ela.

"Não estou preocupado comigo e sim com você" respondeu de forma seca.

"Me dê cinco minutos e eu acabo tudo por aqui." falou ela, voltando a se concentrar na cabeceira da cama. Assim que se viu de costas para ele, Sara sorriu - Ele parecia bastante sincero ao dizer aquilo.

Os dois atravessaram o jardim e foram até o restaurante. Quando chegaram na casa principal, a senhora Monroe disse que o jantar estaria sendo servido em poucos minutos.

"O que você acha que aconteceu?" Perguntou Sara, quando os dois se sentaram à mesa.

"Por que você não me diz?" falou Grissom. "_Adoro ouvir suas idéias..". _

"Uma hipótese, é de que o assassino entrou pela janela".

"Por que?"

"O corpo estava posicionado entre a poltrona e cama e havia uma janela bem na direção dele. E as pegadas do quarto eram da vitima. Sem contar que estava tudo muito arrumado".

"Foi o que eu pensei_"._

"Falta saber porquê alguém ia querer matá-lo!"

A dona chegou trazendo a refeição que eles haviam pedido.

Os dois agradeceram.

"Quando você terminar de analisar a mala, vamos mandá-las para o Archie analisar. Junto com a foto da pegada que encontrei no jardim" falou Grissom. "Seria bom conversar com os hóspedes sobre o rapaz."

"Claro. E daria para descobrir tudo isso sem dizer que o cara foi assassinado..."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Se os donos do local não forem os culpados, a divulgação do incidente diminuiria consideravelmente a clientela deste lugar".

"Sara, nós não estamos aqui para proteger os donos e sim resolver o caso!"

"Eu sei disso Grissom!" disse ela. (toda vez que ela o chamava assim, quando estavam sozinhos, é por que alguma coisa estava errada) "Mas não vejo problema em sermos cautelosos".

"_Não, acho que não". _

Grissom voltou a comer seu macarrão em silêncio.

Quando saíram do restaurante, grissom disse que eles poderiam parar por hoje. Sara acenou concordando. Antes que eles fossem para seus quartos, passara para pegar algumas coisas que haviam deixado na cena do crime.

"Até amanhã então" disse Sara entrando no quarto.

Depois da viagem e todo o trabalho que tivera na cena do crime, Sara achou que era melhor tomar um banho de bucha. Outro dia ela experimentaria a banheira. Deixou a água correr por bastante tempo, ensaboou seu corpo todo. Não pode deixar de pensar em Grissom, que estava do outro lado da parede: como ela queria que ele a estivesse ensaboando. Ela tentou afastar o pensamento da cabeça fechando as torneiras.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte, ela acordou com o canto dos passarinhos. Olhou o relógio e ainda eram seis e meia da manhã. Como já estava bem acordada, resolveu levantar. Colocou uma calça jeans azul, uma blusa rosa, uma jaqueta marrom, um tênis e prendeu o cabelo. Quando desceu da varanda, sem fazer barulho para não acordar grissom, Sara avistou um moço que trazia três cavalos. Ele parou próximo à entrada da pousada e prendeu os cavalos em uma árvore.

"Lindos não?!" Disse a Meredith ao se aproximar dela.

"Sim. São seus?"

"Não. São da fazenda ao lado. Propus aos donos que cedessem alguns cavalos, para alugar aqui na pousada... Eles concordaram."

As duas foram em direção aos cavalos.

"Bom dia, Juan".

"Bom dia, senhora. Como está?"

"Bem e você?"

"tudo as ordens".

Sara foi o caminho inteiro olhando o cavalo cor de mel. Ela tinha muita admiração por esse tipo de animal e ele era muito bonito.

"Não precisa ter medo moça, esse cavalo não é dos bravos" falou Juan.

O cavalo a encarou por alguns minutos, e deve ter sentido confiança em Sara, pois se aproximou com a cabeça abaixada, como se pedisse por carinho. Meredith e Juan olharam surpresos.

"Você é muito lindo" disse Sara, passando a mão nele. "Como ele chama?"

"Príncipe".

"Lindo nome" sussurrou ela no ouvido do cavalo.

Grissom saiu do quarto para olhar o dia e avistou Sara fazendo carinho no cavalo Curioso, ele resolveu ir até lá.

"Pelo visto ele gostou de você" falou Juan.

"A senhorita já montou alguma vez?" Perguntou Meredith.

"Na verdade, sim".

"Se a senhorita quiser, pode monta-lo agora" falou Juan.

"O que você acha?" Perguntou ela ao cavalo.

Sara sabia que dependendo da forma como agisse, o cavalo poderia ficar arrisco, por isso conversava com ele. Colocou o pé no estribo e passou a perna para o outro lado. Depois de se ajeitar, Sara avistou grissom observando-a. "_ela esta sorrindo... adoro quando ela sorri" _pensou ele. Ela puxou as rédeas, para que o cavalo não começasse a andar. Meredith percebeu que ela olhava fixamente para um ponto e virou-se para conferir.

"Bom dia senhor Grissom".

"Bom dia" disse ele chegando perto de Meredith e Juan.

"Você sabia que sua amiga sabe montar?" Perguntou a moça.

"Não... Eu definitivamente não tinha a menor idéia" respondeu, olhando dentro dos olhos de Sara.

"Acho que o passeio vai ter que ficar para outra hora" disse ela, acariciando o cavalo.

"Vá em frente" disse Grissom. Sara olhou para ele surpresa.

"Tem certeza? Eu posso fazer isso outra hora..."

"O trabalho pode esperar."

"Desde quando?" questionou ela.

Se tinha alguém que não gostava de deixar o trabalho 'esperando', esse alguém era grissom. Ele olhou para o chão, encabulado. Como dizer que vê-la daquele jeito: alegre sorridente, montada num cavalo, era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele queria ter coragem de dizer isso a ela.

"Se o senhor quiser, tem um cavalo para você" disse Juan quebrando o silêncio.

"Obrigado. Mas não".

Um outro rapaz apareceu, montado num cavalo preto.

"Que bom que apareceu Alex. Você vai levar a senhorita..."

"Me chame de Sara." disse ela.

"Você vai levar a Sara para um passeio".

Alex mediu Sara dos pés a cabeça. Ela era muito bonita.

"Está pronta?" Perguntou Alex com um sorriso. Sara acenou concordando.

Inicialmente Sara foi devagar, para ganhar confiança do cavalo. Grissom observou a jovem se afastar e depois caminhou até a casa principal da pousada.

"O senhor não sabe montar?" Perguntou Meredith.

"Sei, mas não gosto muito".

"Entendo. O senhor já tomou café?"

"Me chame de Grissom e não... ainda não".

"Bom, então venha comigo. O café já está servido. E não se preocupe, sua amiga já vai estar de volta logo".

"Ela não é minha amiga. Só trabalhamos juntos".

"_hum, e você a deixou ir cavalgar ao invés de trabalhar?...entendo..." _

O caminho que Alex escolheu ficava a esquerda da pousada. Era uma estrada de terra com muitas árvores em volta. Tudo era muito verde e o sol estava agradável.

"Você monta há muito tempo?"

"Meu pai me levou em um haras, quando eu era criança. Montei algumas vezes e depois não mais... Gostaria de fazer isso regularmente, mas meu trabalho não permite".

"O que você faz?"

"Sou investigadora criminal".

"Interessante."

"às vezes, sim".

"Sem quer ser indiscreto, o que veio fazer aqui?"

"Somente passar uns dias" mentiu ela. Se queria mesmo que o caso não se espalhasse, era melhor não comentar com ninguém.

"ah sim. Entendo. E está aproveitando?"

"Eu cheguei ontem, mas estou gostando".

"se quiser eu posso te mostrar outros lugares... " disse ele. "V_ai ser ótima passar mais um tempo com você". _

"Quem sabe..."

"Bom, acho que é melhor voltarmos" – falou Alex olhando o relógio,"já está na hora".

"Está bem. Importa-se se formos rápido?"

"Você diz: a galope?"

"Sim".

"Claro".

"vamos lá garoto, eu confio em você" disse ela.

O cavalo começou a correr e não demorou muito para que ele começasse a galopar. (O galope é o movimento mais legal de um cavalo, onde ele corre de forma suave, porém veloz. Não é todo mundo que consegue)

"Isso... muito bom!" disse ela.

Alex a observou. Ela tinha um sorriso gracioso, parecia ser bastante simpática e ainda gostava de animais. Ficava ainda mais linda quando galopava.

Quando estava se aproximando da entrada, Sara diminuiu a velocidade - puxando as rédeas – até que parasse próximo a Juan.

"Gostou do passeio?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim. Maravilhoso!"

"Você tinha que ter visto ela montando Juan... foi demais" disse Alex, descendo do cavalo e se aproximando dela. "Não parecia gente que ficou tanto tempo sem montar".

Sara sorriu e ficou acariciando o cavalo.

Grissom avistou Sara da janela do quarto, quando ela contornava a loteamento da pousada com velocidade. Ele, sem perceber, abriu um grande sorriso. Colocou os óculos sobre a bancada e saiu do quarto.

Quando a jovem o viu, foi até ele com um grande sorriso no rosto. Só faltou correr e pular nos braços dele. Grissom encarou Alex e depois olhou para ela.

"Acho que é hora de continuarmos" disse ele.

"Está bem. Obrigada rapazes, até outra hora."

"Até mais Sara" falou Alex. "Se precisar de alguma, eu estou na fazenda ao lado".

"_Ela não vai precisar de você! Ela tem a mim!" _pensou grissom.

Os dois foram até o quarto de grissom, onde se encontrava a grande maioria das evidências coletadas. Sara entrou e já foi logo cuidar da maleta. Ele tinha sido muito legal a deixando cavalgar, mas ela não queria deixar as coisas se atrasarem mais. Pegou o pó preto e alguns adesivos, tirou todos os papeis de dentro da maleta, colocando-os sobre a bancada, e depois começou a analisar cada canto dela, cuidadosamente. Primeiro na parte interna e depois o externo.

Enquanto ela fazia isso, Grissom a observava de longe. Sara estava muito contente e Grissom desconfiou que o motivo não tinha nada a ver com ele. Ele estava claramente com ciúmes.

"_Vamos lá Gris, concentre-se no trabalho!"_.

"Pronto. já tirei todas as impressões" disse ela "Você quer que eu escaneie ou você faz?"

"Eu faço" disse ele, se levantando e pegando todos os adesivos que estavam na mesa, ao lado da poltrona.

"Encontrou alguma coisa nos papeis?" Perguntou ela.

"Ele é um executivo. Acredito que ele veio aqui descansar".

"E que descanso!" exclamou Sara.

Grissom olhou para ela com seriedade. Ela percebeu.

"E agora o que?" perguntou ela.

"você sabe muito bem o que fazer!"

Sara levantou as duas sobrancelhas, surpresa. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido para ele ficar daquele jeito e o que quer que tenha sido ela não fazia idéia.

"Acho que é melhor ir conversar com os hospedes do quarto ao lado da vitima".

Antes mesmo que ele respondesse, Sara saiu.

Um casal de jovens estava hospedado no chalé 1. Ela bateu na porta e os dois vieram atender. Ele estava de shorts e camisa branca, e a moça vestia uma mini-saia e uma blusinha de alça.

"Oi. Meu nome é Sara Sidle. Gostaria de saber se vocês conhecem o rapaz que estava hospedado no quarto ao lado..."

"Só de vista" disse a moça, de mais ou menos 25 anos.

"Sabem me dizer se ele estava aqui nos dois últimos dias?"

"Não" respondeu o rapaz.

"Ele é do tipo que fala muito? Faz muito barulho?"

"Pelo contrário" respondeu a moça. "Ele só fala coisas como "bom dia", "boa noite", "obrigado" e nada mais... muito bizarro".

"À noite ele vem para o quarto e dorme. Nunca ouvimos nada" disse o rapaz.

"Está bem. Obrigada".

"Por que esta perguntando isso" questionou o rapaz.

"Só estou tentando encontrá-lo... Obrigada mais uma vez!"

Sara resolveu conversar com mais algumas pessoas, antes de se encontrar com grissom. No chalé 2 estavam hospedados uma moça de 40 anos e o rapaz viúvo de 56, e ambos disseram a mesma coisa que o casal de jovens.

Quando Sara entrou no quarto, Grissom falou.

"Liguei para o hospital e a vítima é Mark Carlton. 50 anos. A causa da morte foi um tiro. A bala foi encontrada no corpo, mais especificamente na costela".

"Se ela se alojou na costela, significa que ele levou um tiro por trás".

"Pedi que eles mandassem a bala para o nosso laboratório, para checagem do número de serie e, conseqüentemente, quem era o portador dela. E o fio que você encontrou na janela pertencia a um suéter que encontrei no armário da vitima".

"Está bem".

"E como foi na conversa?" Perguntou Grissom, agora bem mais calmo.

"Ninguém conhecia a vitima e não viram ou ouviram nada de anormal nos últimos dias".

Durante o almoço, Sara bem que tentou puxar assunto com ele, porém não foi bem sucedida. Ele respondia o básico e nada mais do que isso. Alguma coisa tinha feito com que ele ficasse mal-humorado e distante, mas o que seria?

Após terminarem, foram interrogar os hospedes que faltavam. Grissom ficou de interrogar as pessoas do chalé número 3, e uma pessoa do número 5, enquanto Sara foi então para o último dos chalés.

Grissom entrou no chalé 5 e bateu na porta. Um senhor de 70 anos apareceu na porta.

"Com licença, você conheceu Mark Carlton?"

"Não me lembro de conhecer ninguém com esse nome".

"Você chegou aqui faz quatro dias?"

"Acho que sim. Por que?"

"Viu alguém estranho andando por aqui há duas noites?"

"Não... Alguém morreu?"

"Sim. Mas não se preocupe, estamos investigando".

"É, bom, essas coisas acontecem..."

"Com certeza!" disse Grissom. "Obrigado pelo seu tempo".

"E aí, o que descobriu?" Perguntou ela.

"Ninguém ouviu, ou viu, nada".

"Não consegui nada no chalé 6 também... Depois fui falar com Alex."

Grissom ficou bastante nervoso ao ouvir o nome do rapaz. Ele viu quando os dois conversavam próximo do cavalo naquela manhã, como sorriam sem parar, como Sara ficou radiante o resto daquela manhã, mesmo com os atritos com Grissom... E agora, ela falava no nome dele com um sorriso no rosto. Ele virou de costas, tentando conter a raiva que tomou conta de seu corpo.

Sara, que o conhecia muito bem e não era burra nem nada, logo notou o jeito estranho.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela.

"Nada".

"Eu não acredito em você!"

"Ok, então me responda uma coisa: Vocês conversaram sobre o que: o caso, ou sobre cavalos, ou quem sabe sobre você?" Sara ficou chocada com aquilo.

"Tenho certeza que ele está louco para te conhecer melhor... Especialmente depois do passeio". – falou grissom. Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, Grissom se arrependeu profundamente. Tinha perdido completamente a cabeça e definitivamente essa não era sua característica.

"ta falando sério?!" questionou ela.

"Olhe, é melhor deixarmos isso pra lá e voltarmos para o trabalho" disse ele, voltando a ficar de costas para ela.

"Não! Não vou deixar para lá!' esbravejou ela. "Quero saber por que você foi legal comigo num momento, e totalmente grosseiro no outro".

Grissom continuou olhando para os papeis que segurava.

"Não vou passar os próximos dias aqui sozinha com você, sem saber o que eu fiz para te deixar assim!"

"Você não fez nada!" respondeu ele com um tom de voz alterado.

"Ok. Então o que foi?"

Demorou alguns minutos para Sara entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, e quando isso aconteceu, ela caiu na gargalhada. Grissom olhou para ela não entendendo.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Grissom, você está com ciúmes do Alex?"

"Não! Claro que não!"

Sara pode ver nos olhos dele, que estava mentindo. Ela riu novamente:

"Vamos esclarecer umas coisas: primeiro, o passeio foi ótimo, porque o cavalo é ótimo. E segundo... Se eu realmente quisesse ter alguma coisa com qualquer outro homem... tenha certeza que eu jamais faria isso".

Ela se aproximou e o beijou na boca. Grissom foi pego totalmente de surpresa

"Essa não foi uma boa idéia." disse ela vendo a cara de choque dele. "Independente de estarmos sozinhos, longe de qualquer csi, e independente do que eu sinto por você, eu definitivamente não deveria ter feito isso. Desculpe. Não vai acontecer ...".

Para faze-la parar de falar, Grissom a beijou. No inicio foi doce, delicado, mas depois ele puxou a cabeça dela mais perto e a devorava. Sara abriu a boca, de modo a facilitar o caminho para ele. grissom mexia a língua com fervor, explorava cada parte da boca dela.

Eles só pararam, pois precisaram respirar

"_Ok. O que foi isso?" _pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Grissom virou de lado, escondendo a sua surpresa. Não que ele se arrependesse, mas aquilo foi uma coisa que ele não esperava ter feito.

"_eu estava assim tão desesperado?" _Se questionou ele_. "Acho que sim!"_

Sara passou a mão no cabelo, ainda não acreditando que aquilo tinha acontecido.

"_para quem era devagar, agora eu diria que ele foi muito rápido." _pensou ela com um sorriso. "_Deus, como ele beija bem!"_.

"Acho que é melhor voltarmos para o trabalho" disse Grissom sério.

"_Ele não quer falar sobre isso... isso significa que... Deus, espero que ele não tenha se arrependido"_

Grissom foi escannear as impressões digitais para mandar ao laboratório de Las Vegas e Sara foi organizar os papéis. Como pensar numa coisa séria depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer? Grissom podia até conseguir, mas ela não.

Depois de meia hora, Grissom sugeriu que eles fossem conversar com o dono da pousada. Era o único que faltava para interrogar. O homem tinha mais ou menos 50 anos, moreno, alto e tinha cavanhaque.

"Será que podemos conversar com o senhor um minuto?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Mas é claro. Venham comigo".

O homem os dirigiu até a sala de estar.

"Em que posso ajudar?" Perguntou ele.

"Onde o senhor estava na noite do assassinato?" Questionou Grissom

"Jantando no restaurante. Minha mulher veio apressada e pediu que conversássemos em outro lugar. Foi aí que ela me disse o que tinha acontecido".

"E você a convenceu de chamar a policia..." falou Sara.

"Disse que seria bastante suspeito se não agíssemos dessa forma. E nós não temos nada a ver com isso! Ela argumentou dizendo que poderia ser ruim para os negócios e eu sugeri que chamássemos um amigo para cuidar disso".

"O que pode dizer sobre Mark Carlton?"

"Ele é casado... Era... Mas sempre veio para cá sozinho"

"E por que ele fazia isso?" perguntou Sara.

"Acho que era o lugar onde ele podia ter um tempo só para ele. Na ultima vez que ele veio, nós conversamos e ele disse que estava tendo problemas com a esposa".

"Qual tipo de problema?"

"Ele não entrou em detalhes" respondeu o senhor Monroe olhando para Grissom. "Mas parecia sério".

"E quanto a essa vez, vocês chegaram a conversar sobre isso?"

"Ele chegou dois dias antes, mas não queria conversar com ninguém. E eu não insisti".

"Está certo. Nós vamos verificar isso" falou Sara.

"Só mais uma coisa: a mulher alguma vez ligou para cá, perguntando por ele?" perguntou grissom.

"Não que eu saiba".

"Ok. Obrigado". disse Grissom

"Disponha" disse o senhor Monroe se levantando e indo embora.

"No que esta pensando" Perguntou Sara.

"Se a mulher sabia que ele vinha aqui toda vez que brigavam".

"acha que ela teria matado ele? ou contratado alguém?"

"Não sei. Mas temos que pensar na hipótese. Vou ligar para o brass e pedir que ele fale com a viúva".

"Grissom..." disse Sara quando ele se levantou. "Nós precisamos conversar".

"Eu sei. E nós vamos".

Grissom foi para seu quarto fazer o telefone e Sara aproveitou para tomar um banho relaxante. Ela ligou a torneira que enchia a banheira e foi para o quarto. Se despiu, guardou as roupas no armário, pegou um conjunto novo e voltou. Colocou a toalha próxima e entrou na banheira, até o pescoço. A água estava maravilhosa. A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça quando recostou sobre a borda foi o beijo: tão doce, tão apaixonado...

"_Gostaria de saber a quanto tempo ele tinha essa vontade, mas reprimia"_. Pensou ela.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom falou com Brass e depois ligou para catherine, para saber como estavam indo as coisas.

"Que bom que ligou" disse ela.

"Por que? O que aconteceu?"

"Não posso querer ter noticias suas? Faz dois dias..."

"Desculpe, as coisas estão corridas por aqui."

"Sei... E como você está?"

"Como assim?"

"Vamos lá, Gris, você e sara estão sozinhos... como você está lidando com isso?"

"bem. Está tudo normal"

"Hum. Normal" repetiu ela desanimada.

"por que você falou desse jeito?"

"Eu achei que você ia agir, só isso..."

"E o caso do Ecklie?"

"As coisas estão se acalmando... estávamos perto de achar um dos culpados".

"Que bom. Diga a Archie para me ligar quando conseguir os resultados que preciso".

"está bem. Tchau".

Ele bateu na porta do quarto de sara, mas não houve resposta. Ele olhou pela janela, mas não viu nada. Forçou a maçaneta, mas estava trancada. "Sara" gritou ele, mais uma vez. Estava começando a ficar preocupado quando ouviu barulho de chave. "Ainda bem!" pensou ele.

"Oi. Eu estava tomando banho" disse ela. Grissom olhou para ela, dos pés a cabeça: vestia apenas um roupão branco. "Pode entrar, eu termino de me vestir num minuto".

Ele entrou, meio receoso, e ficou esperando pela jovem. Não pode deixar de acompanha-la com os olhos, enquanto ela ia até o banheiro. Ela tinha pernas compridas e finas... perfeitas para o seu tamanho. Era a primeira vez que ele as via sem calça.

Quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro, Grissom respirou fundo. Não conseguiria conversar com Sara vestindo apenas aquilo.

"Pronto. Falou com Brass?"

"E com a catherine... Ela perguntou como eu estava".

"Como assim?" perguntou sara sentando em uma das poltronas.

"Ela queria saber se eu tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre a gente" respondeu ele sentando na outra.

"E o que você disse?"

"Que estava tudo normal..."

"Hum. Está tudo normal?"

"Não! Mas eu não podia dizer isso a ela".

"Entendo. Acho que vai ser melhor assim".

Grissom olhou para ela com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Não quero que Ecklie descubra e use isso contra você." completou ela.

"Sabe que se alguém eventualmente ficar sabendo, você pode ser mais prejudicada do que eu, não é?"

Sara se levantou e foi pegar um copo de água. Ofereceu a grissom, mas ele não aceitou.

"Eu sei disso, mas não estou preocupada..." disse ela. "Não me arrependo de nada".

"Você não se arrepende?"

"talvez do primeiro, mas do outro... Não!"

"Nem eu". (sara olhou para ele sorrindo) Acredito que você queira saber o que vai acontecer agora..."

"Não vou negar, mas... Se você não souber a resposta, não tem problema, eu espero".

"Obrigado" disse ele, se levantando e acariciando o rosto dela.

"por que?"

"Por não desistir de mim" falou antes de beijá-la.

Mesmo tendo ficado brava no dia anterior, mesmo ele tendo dito "não" diversas vezes, ela o amava demais e agora, ela finalmente soube que ele sentia da mesma forma. Grissom sentiu a lagrima tocar seu rosto e parou beija-la. Fechou os olhos e a abraçou com carinho.

"Desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto tempo".

Vendo que se continuassem assim, eles passariam para algo além do beijo, Grissom a soltou e olhou para o relógio.

"Bom... Eu acho que é melhor irmos jantar" disse ele. Sara acenou concordando.

Durante o jantar, os dois não falaram nada. E Sara sentiu que nem precisava. Só o jeito que ele olhava para ela já mostrava que as coisas haviam mudado entre eles. E aquilo era o suficiente, naquele momento.

No dia seguinte, Grissom acordou bem cedo. Não via a hora de ver sara novamente. Saiu do quarto e parou em frente à porta dela. Um lado dele queria bater na porta e o outro dizia para ele ter paciência. Ele então sentou no peitoril da varanda e ficou esperando por ela.

Sara acordou por volta das sete. Sorriu ao colocar as mãos nos lábios e relembrar os beijos de grissom... _Que boca maravilhosa_. Ela levantou, se vestiu e saiu do quarto.

"Bom dia estranho" disse ela.

"bom dia pra você também".

"Qual é o cronograma de hoje?"

"Estava pensando em trabalhar na parte da tarde e, por agora, te levar a um lugar..."

"Hum... Que lugar?" Perguntou ela com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Não se preocupe, você vai gostar! E se você por um acaso tiver biquíni, acho que deve colocá-lo".

Sara olhou para ele estranhando.

"Não demore" disse ele.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

" Ainda não entendi por que você pediu que eu me trocasse" disse ela ao voltar minutos depois.

"Você vai entender!"

Grissom a levou até o fim do loteamento, onde havia um caminho que dava dentro da mata. Após quinze minutos, eles chegaram. Sara estava olhando para o chão e quando viu que Grissom havia parado, finalmente olhou para cima. Ela ficou boquiaberta: havia uma grande cachoeira no meio da mata, com árvores grandes e pequenas em toda a volta. Suas águas transparentes desciam por uma parede de pedras, e em baixo formava-se um grande lago. Grissom sentou numa pedra ao lado e ficou observando a reação da jovem.

"Se você tem algum problema, eu posso virar para o outro lado..." disse ele.

Sara despiu e pulou na água.

"Como está?" Perguntou ele.

"Por que você não descobre por si mesmo?"

"_Muito engraçado!_ O que está fazendo?" Perguntou ele, ao ver que ela nadava em direção a parede de pedras.

"O que você acha?" Questionou subindo pelas pedras e depois pulando de volta para a água;

"Não acredito que você fez isso!" Esbravejou.

"Por que? Você não consegue?"

"Isso podia ser perigoso".

"Nunca vai acontecer de novo. Eu prometo!"

Sara colocou a roupa e os dois voltaram para a pousada.

No caminho de volta, os dois não falaram nada.

"Hei gris... Eu seria uma idiota se desistisse de tudo agora!"

Ela o beijou e entrou para trocar de roupa.

Grissom sentou-se na cama e passou a mão na cabeça. Nunca tinha ficado com tanto medo antes. Sara era sua vida e agora, mais do que nunca, ele não podia ficar sem ela. Respirou fundo e foi verificar se tinha alguma mensagem no celular. E tinha.

"Hei Archie, é o grissom! O que tem para mim?"

"Achei o tipo de tênis que encaixa com aquela pegada que você me passou: Nike Shox Turbo. Mandei o resultado para o Brass e ele disse que ia checar se a viúva conhecia alguém que usasse esse tênis..."

"Ok".

"Se fossemos olhar um por um, ia demorar uma eternidade!" comentou o csi.

"Fez bem. E quanto às impressões na maleta?"

"Só dois donos: a vitima e a esposa".

"Está bem. Obrigado".

Assim que desligou, Grissom ligou para Brass, para saber como andavam as coisas.

"Estava pensando em te ligar" disse o policial.

"E aí, o que descobriu?"

"Antes me diga uma coisa: já se acertou com Sara?"

"Meu deus, você e a Catherine só pensam nisso!"

"digamos que a gente quer ver vocês felizes"

"Não se preocupe, estamos trabalhando nisso"

"_O que isso significa?"_ pensou o policial

"O que descobriu sobre a viúva?" perguntou grissom.

"Ela tinha um amante. Parecia que as coisas entre ela e o marido não andavam muito bem e ela começou a sair com um cara e bom, não é mais apenas um cara".

"A vitima sabia disso?"

"Segundo a mulher, não."

"Por que eles brigaram da ultima vez?"

" não sei. Mas eu vou conversar mais uma vez com a viúva".

"Faça isso. E quanto ao tênis?"

"eu vou conversar mais uma vez com a viúva" repetiu ele.

"_Ok. Ok._ _Entendi!" _

"falei com Warrick há umas horas atrás e ele disse que estava tudo em ordem por lá".

" Isso é bom".

"Por falar nisso... Quanto tempo vocês vão ficar por aí?"

"Não sei ainda. Eu te ligo outra hora. Tchau".

Ele desligou o telefone e ia saindo para procurar sara, quando deu de cara com ela na sua porta.

"Que bom que esta aí"

"Achei que ia gostar de ficar um tempo sozinho... " disse ela. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim. Precisamos checar todos os hóspedes novamente".

"Procurando pelo que?"

"Um tênis Nike Shox Turbo".

Para não demorarem muito, cada um foi para um chalé. Mas a busca foi em vão. Resolveram verificar no quarto dos donos da pousada também.

"Como estamos indo com a investigação?" Perguntou a dona ao vê-los se aproximando.

" Tudo indo bem" falou Sara.

"Precisaríamos checar o seu guarda-roupa, se não for pedir muito" disse Grissom.

" Por que?"

"Sabemos que alguém esteve perto do chalé numero 1 e precisamos verificar se pertencia a alguém daqui" explicou Sara.

"Vocês acham que eu teria feito isso? Ou meu marido?"

"Desculpe, mas temos que cobrir todas as pistas" falou Grissom.

"Se você pudesse colaborar com a gente... Apreciaríamos."

"Se alguém daqui fez isso, posso garantir que não fomos nós. Mas de qualquer forma, me sigam".

"Você acha que devemos ficar de olho em alguém em especial?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Não. Conversei com o meu marido e concordamos que seria muito estranho se alguém tivesse feito algo assim. Carlton não faria mal a uma mosca".

Depois que a moça mostrou onde ficava o guarda roupa, Sara pediu licença para olhar os calçados. Havia cinco pares de tênis dentro do armário, mas nenhum era Nike. Sara acenou negativamente para Grissom. Os dois estavam de saída, quando o senhor Monroe entrou no quarto. Grissom olhou o tênis dele, mas também não se encaixava.

"Só mais uma coisa... Como chego ao hospital onde a vitima foi levada?" Perguntou Grissom.

O senhor Monroe disse que podia levá-los até o local. Grissom e Sara entraram no carro e o seguiram. A única coisa que eles não tinham feito era olhar o corpo da vitima, que provavelmente ainda se encontrava no hospital.

Segundo o legista, Mark Carlton não sofria de problemas no coração ou em qualquer outro órgão, e o exame toxicológico tinha dado negativo. Analisaram as roupas da vitima, mas não encontraram nenhuma impressão digital e pela quantidade mínimo de pólvora na camiseta, quem o matou o fez à distância.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AVISO: linguagem para maiores de 18 anos.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou ele, depois de bater na porta do quarto dela..

"Sim."

Sara passava a toalha no cabelo, tentando seca-lo. Grissom pode sentir o perfume do shampoo, era tão bom.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?"

Grissom a beijou e não demorou muito para ela perceber onde queria chegar

"_deveria ter feito isso antes..."_

"Grissom... você tem certeza? Por que depois disso, não tem caminho volta..."

"Eu sei" respondeu ele, continuando a beijar o pescoço dela.

Dessa vez, Sara puxou ele para si, literalmente devorando seus lábios.

Grissom foi descendo a mão pelas costas dela, até alcançar o final da blusa. Sara parou de beijá-lo, para facilitar as coisas. Ela não estava usando sutiã. Ele a deitou na cama e voltou a beija-la. Pelo gemido de sara quando ele atingiu o umbigo... aquele era um lugar bastante sensível.

Ele desabotoou a calça dela, deixando evidente a lingerie fina azul que usava. Grissom levantou uma das sobrancelhas e a encarou.

"Eu adoro quando você faz isso" disse ela.

Ele continuou por toda a extensão da perna dela – Sara tinha lindas pernas cumpridas – até tirar de vez.

"você vai ficar assim?"

"_como posso dizer 'não'? _pensou ele.Sara mordeu os lábios, admirada.

Ele deitou ao lado dela e voltou a beijá-la. Sua mão direita percorria toda a extensão das costas elas, até a curva das nádegas... A apertou contra seu corpo... Seus beijos agora eram mais vorazes.

"_Deus, não acredito nisso... Você não tem idéia de como eu te quero,Gris"._

Quando ele parou para respirar um pouco, Sara arranhou o peito dele, e desceu as mãos ate alcançar o membro dele, totalmente ereto.

Ele voltou a atenção para o corpo escultural de Sara: beijando, lambendo, percorrendo sua barriga, contornando o umbigo, até finalmente tirar a ultima peça que estava no caminho.

"você é tão linda"

Percorreu toda a extensão das pernas delas, começando pela parte externa, depois interna. Seus lábios de baixo estavam completamente molhados.

"Posso?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim..."

Carinhosamente ele percorreu toda a extensão com sua língua. Em seguida enfiou um dos dedos dentro dela e com a língua fazia um carinho especial no clitóris.

Sara pensou em ficar com os olhos abertos, para admira-lo, mas só senti-lo...Deus... já era algo fantástico. Ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e sabia muito bem o que era aquilo.

"Isso é tão bom..." disse ela

"Ah é" perguntou ele enfiando agora dois dedos

"Oh Deus... Por favor... Faça logo!"

"Só um minuto" disse ele, levantando, e pegando uma camisinha que guardava dentro da carteira.

"Olha só, quem diria... Grissom com preservativos." disse ela.

Ela pegou a embalagem da mão dele e com os dentes a rasgou. Depois fez questão de vesti-lo. Seu toque era tão suave, que Grissom simplesmente ficou encantado.

Sara deitou novamente e abriu as pernas para ele. Não gostou quando Sara fez uma careta, mas antes que desistisse, ela pediu que continuasse. Sara deu um grito de dor, misturado com prazer.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim... Sim... Eu estou..."

Ele colocou as mãos ao lado do corpo dela, ficando mais na horizontal, porem sem parar de movimentar. Era tão bom estar com dela. Fazendo amor com ela. Tudo o que ele sempre quis fazer.

"Isso... Isso... Oh Deus, Gris...tão perto... hmm.."

"Você é tão boa, querida..."

"Você também"

Ele sentiu os músculos dela se apertarem e soltarem. Ele esperou alguns segundos, antes de continuar. Não demorou muito para ele chegar no seu ápice. quando se acalmou, ele voltou a sua atenção para a boca dela.

"Hei, aonde você vai?" Perguntou ela, ao vê-lo levantar da cama.

"Eu preciso tomar um chuveiro".

"Esta bem" disse ela sorrindo.

Grissom retribuiu e fechou a porta do banheiro. Precisava de uns momentos para assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Nunca fizera algo daquele tamanho, daquela forma: sem nem pensar antes.

Quando ele voltou no quarto, encontrou Sara de olhos fechados. Ele trocou de roupa, e foi até a varanda, sem fazer barulho.

A dona do hotel, estranhando que eles não apareceram desde o almoço, resolveu verificar se estava tudo bem. Grissom disse que ela não precisava se preocupar, que tanto Sara quanto ele estava bem, e que passaram a tarde toda trabalhando. A dona se deu por satisfeita e foi embora.

Após alguns minutos, Sara acordou e procurou desesperadamente por ele

"O que foi Sara?" Perguntou Grissom, sentado na poltrona.

"Por um momento achei que você tinha ido embora".

"Você realmente acha que eu sou desse tipo?"

"Fico contente que não é!"

"Está com fome?" Perguntou ele.

"sim".

"Ainda estamos no horário do jantar"...

"Ok.." disse ela se levantando, embrulhada no lençol.

No jantar, Grissom não disse uma palavra. Sara de vez em quando parava de comer e ficava olhando para ele, tentando decifrar o que estaria passando na cabeça dele. _Deus, eu queria tanto que ele falasse algo! _


	8. Chapter 8

O dia amanheceu sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Grissom bateu na porta dela, por volta das nove, mas Sara não respondeu. Ele girou a maçaneta e para sua surpresa, a porra abriu com facilidade. Sara estava acordada e sentada na poltrona (na verdade, ela não pregou o olho em nenhum momento). Ele se aproximou dela e não pode deixar de notar, que ela havia chorado.

"Sara, querida..." disse ele se aproximando e pegando na mão dela.

"Ah, oi Gris. Não vi você entrar."

"Passou a noite toda aí?"

"Na maior parte do tempo, sim. Mas andei um pouco, afinal ninguém consegue ficar nessa posição tantas horas seguidas".

"Você dormiu?"

"Não..."

"E posso saber por que não? Realmente pensei que você teria uma boa noite de sono".

"_Você provavelmente nunca adivinharia que o que me faz perder o sono é exatamente não saber o que eu significo para você, não é?" _pensou ela bastante irritada_ "Ou neste caso, o que significou dormir comigo ontem"_

"Por que você não vai tomar um banho gostoso, para relaxar e depois conversamos?" Sugeriu grissom, já que ela não ia falar nada. "Enquanto isso, eu vou ver se consigo algo para o nosso café, sem termos que ir até o restaurante". (sara fez o que ele disse, sem pestanejar).

"Bom Dia, Meredith. Aqui quem fala é o Grissom do chalé 4".

"Eu reconheci a sua voz, senhor Grissom. No que posso ajudar?"

"Minha companheira não está passando muito bem, e eu queria saber se seria possível tomarmos o café da manhã no quarto dela".

"Geralmente não servimos refeições no quarto, mas neste caso abriremos uma exceção. O que sua companheira tem?"

"Ainda não sei. Mas vou descobrir".

"Tudo bem. Eu levo num instante".

"Obrigado Meredith".

Sara saiu do banheiro de roupão e com uma toalha na cabeça.

"Ela disse que vai trazer."

"Está bem".

"Vai me dizer agora o que aconteceu ou prefere esperar o café?" Perguntou ele seriamente.

"Não aconteceu nada, Gris, está tudo bem".

"Pelos seus olhos, posso ver que não esta nada bem".

"E desde quando você percebe essas coisas?"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ele tinha que dizer as palavras certas, do contrario arruinaria tudo.

"Na verdade, eu sempre percebi." respondeu grissom calmamente. "Mas nunca consegui fazer nada a respeito, e não vou cometer esse erro de novo".

Meredith apareceu no chalé minutos depois, trazendo uma bandeja com croissants, manteiga, queijo, algumas frutas e dois copos de suco. Perguntou se eles precisariam de algum remédio em particular, mas Grissom disse que talvez não chegasse a tanto.

"Onde quer que eu ponha?" Perguntou ele, depois que a dona saiu.

"Pode apoiar na cama. " disse ela. Ele assim fez e cada um ficou de um lado da bandeja. Depois de vários muitos em silêncio, " o que você acha de mim?"

"Como assim?" questionou Grissom, com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu sei que sou uma boa csi, mas é só isso?"

"Nós dormimos juntos Sara, então definitivamente não é só isso".

"E, bom, mas como eu poderia saber disso se você não falou nada depois?" sara foi até a janela, tentando segurar o choro. Talvez aquela insegurança fosse uma bobagem, mas não conseguia evitar quando o assunto era: ele. Amava-o, mas ele sabia como machucá-la: um olhar atravessado, um silêncio, ou um estúpido caso solo... Tudo podia simplesmente anular os flertes.

Ele se aproximou dela e a fez olhar para ele.

"Eu me arrependeria se tivesse dormido com outra pessoa que não você" disse ele. "Acredite em mim."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Gostaria de cavalgar comigo?"

"Não sou fã de cavalos".

"Por favor... só uma vez" falou Sara.

Eles cavalgaram por mais de uma hora, pelo mesmo caminho que fizera com Alex, só para garantir que eles não iam se perder. Sara estava reluzente. Grissom vira e mexe ria da cara de alegria dela. D_eus, eu amo ela! _ Pensou ele.

Quando voltaram a pousada, grissom recebeu uma ligação do Brass, contando que tinham encontrado o namorado da viúva, e por causa de algumas suspeitas de envolvimento em outros crimes, ele conseguiram um mandado de prisão e encontraram o tênis com terra dentro do guarda-roupa.

"Isso é bom. Obrigado".

"Quem era?" Perguntou ela, recostada sobre a bancada.

"Brass. Eles prenderam o namorado da viúva".

"Bom".

"Aham. O que quer fazer agora?"

"Nadar. Antes do almoçar. Mas você vai comigo".

"E o que te faz pensar que eu tenho roupa para isso?"

"Tem mais de uma roupa de baixo, não é?"

"Não vou nadar com roupa de baixo!"

"Por que não? Levamos uma seca também e pronto".

"nada do que eu disser vai fazer você desistir disso... (sara balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro)... é, foi o que eu pensei!"

Sara fez questão que ele entrasse primeiro e depois o fez.

"Esta fria" disse ele.

"O que esperava? É água de cachoeira".

Grissom olhou serio para ela.

Sara bem que tentou se agüentar, mas foi inútil e começou jogar água nele.

"Sara... pare!" Disse ele. "Estou avisando... "

Ela jogou mais algumas vezes e saindo nadando. Grissom foi atrás dela e a agarrou

"Você não deveria ter feito isso"

"Bom, eu já fiz. O que vai fazer agora?"

"Quer mesmo saber o que vou fazer agora?"

"Gris, o que você vai..." Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, ele a beijou.

Sara não ficou satisfeita com um beijo rápido e, passando os dois braços pelo pescoço dele, o beijou com voracidade.

"Ok. o que foi isso?" perguntou ele quando os dois se separaram.

"Impulso... Acho..."

Ele a beijou de novo e saiu da água. Estava muito frio. Secou-se com uma das toalhas que trouxera do banheiro e trocou de roupa. Sara fez o mesmo em seguida.

"Está se sentindo melhor, senhorita sidle?" Perguntou Meredith quando eles entraram no restaurante para almoçar.

"Sim. Obrigada pela preocupação".

"O que vocês vão querer hoje?"

"vi na entrada que hoje tem peixe" falou Sara, mostrando interesse.

"File peixe com batata' respondeu Meredith.

"Nós vamos querer" falou grissom.

"Certo, e para beber?"

"Quero um suco de acerola. Gris?"

"Uma cerveja".

"Vou trazer num minuto".

Durante o almoço eles conversaram sobre diversos filmes. Sara ficou surpresa ao descobrir que grissom era fã de romance também. Nunca ia imaginar. Como não poderia deixar de ser, eles gostavam de policial e documentários de qualquer tipo. Antes de voltar para os quartos, Grissom contou a Meredith que o caso já estava resolvido. A moça ficou bastante aliviada e disse que ia contar logo ao marido.

"Você se importa se eu descansar um pouco?" Perguntou Sara.

"Claro que não" disse ele passando o braço pelo ombro dela. "Eu ia sugerir que você fizesse isso. Mesmo a mulher maravilha tem que descansar de vez em quando".

"Mulher maravilha?" Questionou ela. Grissom fingiu que não ouviu.

"Vou estar no meu quarto" disse ele, beijando-a na testa.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AVISO: linguagem explícita.

Já tinha passado das seis da tarde quando Sara acordou. Ficou surpresa ao olhar o relógio, pois dormira mais de quatro horas sem parar. Quando saiu do quarto, encontrou grissom no peitoril da varanda, lendo um livro.

"Pensei que fosse dormir mais" comentou ele.

"Pelo amor de Deus, dormi até demais. Aconteceu alguma coisa nesse meio tempo?"

"Nada fora do comum..."

""O último assassino"". Leu ela. "É bom o livro?"

"Estou no começo ainda... "

"Se for bom, quero ler depois. (grissom sorriu) Agora é minha vista de reclamar... Está muito frio aqui."

"Não é uma sensação muito agradável não é?" (sara balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro) "Talvez você devesse tomar um banho quente então" sugeriu ele.

"Você vem comigo?"

Grissom olhou por cima do aro do óculo.

"Poderia só ficar vendo?" perguntou ele.

Não era bem isso que ela queria ouvir, e ele sabia.

"A menos..." continuou ele, agora tirando o óculo. "A menos que decida usar a banheira..."

Sara sorriu contente e foi aprontar tudo, enquanto Grissom não aparecia.

"Trouxe tudo o que precisava?" Perguntou ela. Grissom levantou o braço, mostrando a toalha e a muda de roupa. Só ao mostrou o que tinha nas mãos. "Bom. Melhor deixar na pia" disse ela.

Sara ia começar a se despir, quando grissom pediu para fazer isso.

"Ok. Se você me deixar fazer o mesmo".

Grissom começou pela blusa dela, e ela fez o mesmo com ele. Fizeram o mesmo ritual com as demais peças.

Ele sentou na frente dela, mas não demorou muito para ela pedir que recostasse sobre ela. Sara entrelaçou as pernas sobre ele, assim como a Julia Roberts fez com o Richard Gere.

"Estou tão feliz que estamos aqui" disse ela,

"Eu também. Mas... '

"Sei que temos que conversar sobre a volta, mas não agora Gris".

Grissom se ajeitou na banheira de modo a poder beijá-la de forma confortável.

"Gris, não acho que esse seja um lugar bom para isso" disse ela, percebendo que ele estava passando a mão no corpo dela com mais fervor.

"Eu não posso evitar...Você me deixa louco" disse ele, no intervalo entre um beijo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela o afastou dele e se embrulhou na toalha. Grissom ficou olhando e só precisou um olhar em resposta, para ele fazer o mesmo. Os dois voltaram a se beijar, agora no quarto e ele foi levantou-a até a cama.

Quando a deitou, grissom passou a mão por todo o corpo dela e depois começou a beijá-la, em todo lugar.

"Gris... Se você continuar apressando as coisas... acho que eu não vou agüentar tanto quanto posso".

Ele parou e voltou a atenção novamente para os lábios dela, começando tudo de novo, agora devagar. "_Assim, muito melhor" _pensou ela. Em seguida, deu atenção aos seus seis, testando um e acariciando o outro. "_Sim..._ _tudo uma questão de jeito..._". Não querendo deixar o outro com inveja, deu o mesmo tratamento.

Ela também queria experimenta-lo, então quando ele a beijou na boca, ela trocou de lugar com ele. Grissom a olhou surpreso. Ela passou as mãos sobre o peito dele, antes de começar a beijá-lo.

"Eu quero te sentir em minha boca" disse ela sussurrando em seu ouvido.Grissom gemeu e Sara começou a massageá-lo nas partes de baixo. Ele nunca pensou que fosse gostar tanto daquilo.

"Oh Deus... Sara... você é tão boa..."

"você também querido"

"Minha vez" disse ele .Sara deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, e deu livre acesso para ele. Grissom separou bastante os grandes lábios e brincou com a língua.

"Oh Deus Gris..." gemeu ela quando ele enfiou um dedo, e depois outro, dentro dela. "embora eu adore... hum... o que você faz com as suas mãos... Eu preciso mais".

"Precisa é?" disse ele voltando a atenção para sua boca, enquanto a mão pegava a camisinha que tinha deixado na cômoda, antes do banho. Percebendo o que ele estava fazendo, sara o interceptou. Grissom a encarou surpreso. Sara começou a beijar o pescoço dele antes de sussurrar: sem camisinha.

"mas Sara... Você sabe que é mais..." disse ele.

"Confie em mim..." interrompeu ela "não vai acontecer nada..."

"Mas eu acho..."

"não... Eu disse não!"

Sara ainda fazia carinho no pescoço dele e Grissom não pude mais resistir. Devorou seus lábios enquanto a deitava na cama. Ele foi beijando o corpo todo dela, até chegar no lugar que Sara mais gostava: o umbigo. Grissom se posicionou de joelhos e Sara, colocando os demais travesseiros embaixo da cintura, elevou o tronco de forma a dar melhor acesso.

"Hum... sim..." gemeu ela quando ele finalmente penetrou. Começou devagar, depois mais rápido, novamente devagar, porém bem mais fundo. Sara gritava o nome dele sem parar. Eles brincavam na mesma sintonia.

Certa hora, Sara sentiu seu corpo estremecer e por miléssimos de segundos ela ficou fora do ar. Grissom saiu de dentro dela e deitou na cama, totalmente exausto. Sara respirava rápido e se contorcia.

"Querida?" Disse.

" Me de um segundo... "pediu ela.

Quando a respiração voltou ao normal, sara foi capaz de olhar para ele. Os dois estavam deitados de lado, olhando um para o outro.

"Obrigada... Por não ter desistido..." disse ela

"estou feliz de não o fiz..."

"eu te amo, Gris."

"te amo".

Sara sorriu e os dois ficaram se olhando durante minutos, em silêncio. Embora não tenha conseguido dizer não na hora, ainda se perguntava por que ela resolveu arriscar.

"Gris, nós não temos doenças sexualmente transmissíveis" falou Sara, quando ele perguntou. "E quanto a ficar grávida, não é uma opção. não mais".

"Por que não?"

"Tive um problema no passado, mas não quero falar disso".

"Mas Sara..."

"o mais importante é que você saiba que não corre nenhum risco comigo".

"Sei que não é fácil para uma mulher não poder engravidar e não diga que é, pois é mentira. Eu realmente quero saber o que aconteceu Sara!".

"não estou pronta para falar sobre isso"

Grissom pode ver pela expressão no rosto dela que o assunto era muito delicado e não era o momento de forçar a barra. Eles tinham tido um momento maravilhoso junto e era essa a memória que tinha que ficar.

"Não demoro" disse ela, se levantando da cama e indo para banheiro.

A verdade é que no passado Sara foi estuprada por um namorado. Ela gostava dele, mas não estava pronto para dormir com ele. Uma noite, ele a convidou para jantar no seu apartamento. Já tinha feito isso algumas vezes, então ela não se preocupou. Depois de comerem e beberem, eles sentaram no chão na sala dele para assistir um filme, mas ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o filme. Ela disse que não queria, mas ele não aceitou a resposta. Ele começou a toca-la e do jeito que eles estavam, sara não conseguiu sair . (ele era esportista então tinha músculos bastante fortes, muito mais forte que ela.)

Foi o pior momento da vida dela, depois a morte do seu pai, pelas mãos da própria mãe.

Acabou contraindo uma infecção que atingiu as trompas. Para impedir a infecção, Sara passou por uma cirurgia e depois... Mesmo com a amor da vida dela, que estava do outro lado da porta, ter filhos não era um opção.

Sara não conseguia fazer as lágrimas pararem de cair. Era sua culpa. Tanto o namorado ter feito aquilo, como não aceitar usar proteção desta vez. Grissom tinha todo o direito de querer saber a verdade.


	10. Chapter 10

Depois de mais de vinte minutos, ele começou a ficar preocupado e resolveu verificar como estavam as coisas. Sara estava parada na frente do espelho, embrulhada na toalha. O espelho ficou embaçado pelo vapor da água e ela nem se deu conta de que ele estava entrando. Ele se aproximou devagar e tocou a pele com os dedos. Depois começou a beija-la no pescoço de leve; Sara fechou os olhos e deixou que ele continuasse.

"Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa" disse ele, certa hora. "Você esta bem?"

"Sim".

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Olhe, eu sei que você tem o direito de saber o que aconteceu Gris, mas não estou pronta ainda. Desculpe".

"Se falar vai fazer você sofrer, então não falaremos... hoje" disse ele, ainda beijando-a.

"Obrigada... por não insistir".

Sara passou os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou. Eles ficaram assim por muitos minutos, até que sara, com medo de que Grissom quisesse começar tudo de novo, quebrou o clima. Ele logo entendeu o recado e ficou observando enquanto ela se vestia.

Por volta das nove e meia, eles foram comer alguma coisa e depois voltaram para o quarto dela. Grissom trancou o seu e os dois se aninharam embaixo da coberta e ficaram abraçados. Não que estivessem com sono, por que não estava, mas queriam ficar juntinhos. Sara acariciava a barriga dele, enquanto grissom passava a mão de leve sobre seu cabelo.

"No que esta pensando?" Perguntou ela.

"você... Eu te amo, Sara"

"Eu também te amo. E não quero voltar".

"Eu sei querida, mas vai ficar tudo bem, contanto que fiquemos juntos".

O tempo foi esfriando, esfriando e os dois deitaram bem pertinho, embaixo da coberta. Grissom cogitou pegar o cobertor do quarto dele, mas Sara não deixou. Não queria ficar um segundo sem ele.

Quando ela acordou, na manhã seguinte, Grissom estava sentado na cama já vestido.

"Hei... Está acordado... Há muito tempo?"

"O suficiente para trazer algumas coisas para o café da manhã".

"Hum... sei..." disse Sara voltando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

"Você não quero comer agora, não é?"

"Não..." gemeu ela.

"Ok. Volte a dormir, querida".

"Me fazer arrepio" pediu ela.

"Arrepio?"

"Sim. é só passar a mão nas minhas costas... Por favor".

"Claro. O que você quiser".

Ele se ajeitou pertinho dela e começar a fazer arrepio.

"hum... isso é bom..." disse ela, baixinho.

Sara sempre trabalhou demais, às vezes fazendo dois turnos seguidos, sem pregar o olho um minuto, e embora fosse muito boa no que fazia, Grissom sempre teve um pouco de receio que ela ia acabar no hospital por falta de dormir. Agora ele sabia que poderia ajudá-la nisso. Em poucos minutos, ela foi vencida pelo sono, de novo.

No final da tarde, os dois deixaram a pousada, e conseguiram chegar a tempo do próximo turno começar.

"Hei. Você voltou!" Falou Catherine.

"Sério?!".

"Engraçado. Mas e como foi tudo?"

"Como esperado: nós resolvemos o caso".

"E quanto a sara?"

"Não sei. Talvez você devesse perguntar a ela. Agora, quero saber tudo o que aconteceu por aqui, antes de começarmos"

"_Ele não mudou nada_" pensou catherine. Os dois se fecharam na sala e ela o atualizou.

Sara chegou minutos depois e foi guardar suas coisas no armário.

"Hei Girl. Bem vinda de volta" falou Nick.

"Obrigada. é bom estar de volta"

Enquanto esperavam por Grissom e Catherine, os rapazes ficaram fazendo muitas perguntas para Sara sobre a viagem. Ela respondeu tudo de forma sucinta e imparcial, o que os deixou bastante decepcionados. Se ela tivesse dormido com outra pessoa, que não Grissom, talvez ela falasse mais algumas coisas. Ou talvez não.

"Bom pessoal, a Catherine me disse que vocês estão esperando os resultados de um caso de estupro, e fora isso não tem mais nada para fechar".

"Estou rodando os últimos testes e depois Brass vai poder prender o suspeito" falou Greg.

"Ótimo. Warrick, Sara, vocês ficam com o corpo no deserto, Catherine e Nick, uma adolescente morta no campus da faculdade, e quanto a mim... tenho um relatório para fazer".

As coisas foram calmas naquele turno. Catherine e nick conseguiram coletar tudo no quarto da vitima, mas só poderiam falar com o pessoal da faculdade no dia seguinte. Sara e Warrick tiraram foto da cena do crime, coletaram materiais para analise - incluindo molde das pegadas - e o resto seria feito no laboratório mesmo.

Grissom acabou preso numa reunião com Ecklie, discutindo sobre novas formas de avaliação das equipes. Todo mundo sabia que os dois divergiam no que era ser 'eficiente'. Ecklie gostava de pontualidade, era rígido em relação as regras e quanto menos o procurassem, melhor. Grissom já era bem mais flexível. Tudo o que ele queria era vê-la.

Sara estava saindo da sala de evidências quando encontrou com grissom no corredor, ele estava massageando a cabeça com uma das mãos.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou ela.

"Acabei de voltar de uma conversa com Ecklie..."

"Entendo... Sempre ruim..."

"infelizmente não posso mandá-lo embora." disse ele entrando na sua sala. "Já está indo?"

"Se você não precisar de mim... sim".

Grissom foi pego de surpresa com o comentário e, como todas as vezes que isso acontecia, não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Sara olhou em volta e vendo que o caminho estava livre, entrou na sala

"Tudo bem Gris... Você não precisa ficar com medo de me dizer 'não'..."

A última coisa que Sara queria era apressar as coisas, agora que eles estavam de volta e no meio dos companheiros de trabalho. Para que a relação deles desse certo - e meu Deus como ela queria que desse - ela teria que ter paciência.

"Vejo você amanhã" disse ela, com um sorriso.

Grissom continuava imóvel, com a sobrancelha levantada. Esperava que a jovem discutisse, ficasse brava, qualquer coisa, menos a forma como ela se comportou. sorriu contente.

"_Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Sara. Prometo que nunca mais eu vou fazer você se afastar de mim"_

FIM

3


End file.
